Order Up!
by JDFlame20222
Summary: Have you ever wondered happens in the lives of your favorite fast food pals? Y'know, what happens "in the Box", past the golden "M" or even what it takes JUST to earn a buck for these guys that we've all known and love? Well, here's their daily drama. I've cleaned out my fryer and found THIS little concoction. Let's see if this story...is more to your taste.


"Order Up!" by J.D. Flame and Dre Roseberry.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, J.D. here. I came up with this new series called "Order Up!". It's about mascots (mainly from fast food resturants and drinks). The first chapter genre is Tragedy/Comedy (on account of some intentionally sad and some intentionally funny scenes), but after this chapter, the rest will be pure Comedy (meant to be funny). Choco-Chip is a Jack Russell Terrier with dark brown spots. (only OC in this series) (He is Jack Jr.'s dog) Thank you so much for your support on mine and Dre's series. We're glad to bring smiles, laughter and good times.

It was nighttime, and Jack was driving home from hard day's work at his beloved restaurant. "That was fun. Can't wait to serve my better than McDonald's fries and see the customer's smiles tomorrow." He thought to himself.

Jack drove in his red convertible for a while and waved to Ronald McDonald as he drove by. "Speaking of which...hehe..." Jack chuckled to himself.

He got home, as he got out his car and did his nightly routine: locked the car doors, put the convertible roof down, and unlocked his house's front door. "Ah, another good day at work and coming home to my beautiful wife and awesome son...well, nothing's better than that. Not even my Sourdough Jack." He locked the door and walked down his hallway. "With golden, toasty sourdough slices, jumbo patties, bacon and cheese."

Jack opened the bedroom door, to see his wife with a shocked look upon his wife's face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing...I just didn't expect you to come home so early."

"Well, I guess I drank some Jack in the Box coffee made with only FRESH coffee beans and natural sugar and worked faster." Jack smiled, as he toke his jacket off.

"Hon..."

"...Yeeeeaah?..." Jack asked, taking off his yellow hat.

"There's something that I've got to tell you..."

"What about? Food prices? Honey, I've told you before; I have low prices because I grew up with my mom saving a buck, collecting coupons."

"No...it's not that."

"...Is it about my new Bigger Breakfast Burritos at Jack in the-"

Jack got cut off, as he heard the toilet flush. "What the he-"

One of Jack's employees walked out the bathroom. "Hey bae, I think that we need more-...Jack? What are you doing here so early?"

"A better question is...what are YOU doing in my house?"

"Oh, uh...Crickett gave me the "Win Jack's Stuff" cup that said "a night with Jack's wife"."

"I NEVER made a cup that sai-...oh wait...Crickett?" Jack turned to his wife.

"...Yesh...honey?"

"Don't play that cute little "yesh" sh** with me! You gave our..."winner" his "prize"?"

"Yes. He got the special cup."

"I NEVER made one LIKE that."

"I know. I made it custom for Mark over there. He said that he wished that you were giving me away. And I felt that...on turning."

"..."On turning"?"

"Yeah, with a dirty mind like yours, thinking that a spiked dog collar was for someone else...I think that you could figure that one out." Jack's wife was drunk, as she slurred her words.

"But...but...How COULD YOU?! After all this time that we've spent together? All those Christmases, all of those shifts at Jack in the Box...all those "wink, wink "night-shifts" in the Box"? We have Jack Jr. together...how could you have DONE this...to the family?!"

"He's gots his moneys...DUH!" Jack's wife threw a pillow at him.

"Mark...YOU'RE FIRED!" Jack punched his former employee, knocking him to the ground. "Not anymore he doesn't!"

"I hate you!" Crickett threw her wine glass, missing Jack's head. "F.Y.I., your "snowman head" is STUPID! How DARE you make my son wear it!"

"Get out of my house!" Jack pointed to the door.

"It's MY house, you dumbfu-"

"FINE THEN! I WILL! And I'm taking Jack Jr. with me! Goodbye, Crickett! NEVER talk to me again! By the way, you drunk bitch...this "snowman head" is my REAL head! If you weren't a money-grubbing wh**re, you'd KNOW that ALL Box men have the head!" Jack put back on his jacket and yellow hat and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Crickett picked Mark up, as she dusted him off. "Sorry about that,...Jack's a bitch like that."

"It's fine. Hey, you wanna-"

"YES! OH GOD YES!" Crickett pulled him back into bed.

The scene changed to Jack, stomping into his son's room, as quietly as he could. "Son, wake up." He whispered.

Jack Jr. snored.

"Jack Jr.! Wake up, son." Jack nudged his son.

"Huh...what?...What is is, Dad? I'm trying to sleep."

"Get up. We have to leave. Now." Jack tried his best to not sound angry, which wasn't much.

"Okay. Where we going?" Jack Jr. rubbed his eyes, with a stretch and a yawn.

"Your favorite place in the entire world." Jack tried to hype his son up.

"Toys R Us?!" Jack Jr. blurted.

"No, second best."

"Hmmm...Jack in the Box?" Jack Jr. smiled big.

"Yes! Daddy's gonna show you the responsibilities of the night-shift." Jack grabbed his son's baseball cap and handed it to him. "C'mon, get dressed and let's go."

"Okay, Dad!" Jack turned around to face the wall, as his son got dressed into his clothes and put his pajamas on his bed.

"Alright, Dad. Ready." Jack Jr. put his red baseball cap on. "Let's go! I'll get Choco-Chip."

Jack let his son out the bedroom door and shed a single tear.

"You okay, Dad?" Jack Jr. hugged his father.

"I'll...tell you when we get to Jack in the Box, son." Jack let Jr. out the front door. "Okay?"

"...'Kay 'kay, Dad."

Jack drove his son and dog back to Jack in the Box. "So...you okay?"

Jack let out a sigh. "Jack Jr.,...your mother is leaving."

"What do you mean?" Jack Jr. was bewildered.

"Uh...how do I explain this to you without harming your innocence towards it?...Okay, since you're not old enough to understand...I'll make it a simple metaphor. Your mother...slurped someone else's milkshake."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah...she drank...milkshakes from Papa John's Pizza."

"What's wrong with that? There's other milkshakes besides Jack in the Box's." Jr. was confused.

"She's, uh...got poisoned. Yeah, that's it. She got poisoned from a bad milkshake and she's going to the hospital for a long time for tests."

Jr. started crying.

Jack started the water-works as well. "Now...I-...I know that that sounds bad, Jackie...b-but...she's gonna be gone for a LONG time." He hugged his son tight.

"Will she get better, Dad?"

"Um...yeah. She'll get better...you will see her probably...next month."

"NEXT MONTH?!"

"Yeah, son. She's going to the "special hospital" for a month to get tested, then to scientists and she'll be good as new. Although her and daddy might not be living in the same house and won't be talking for a LONG time. And she might have someone else living with her and not me."

"O-Okay, daddy...where should we put Choco-Chip?"

"Meh, he'll be fine in the restaurant. I guess just sit him at a table." Jack chuckled weakly.

"For real?"

"Sure, why not? You two go ahead in. I'll catch up with ya in a minute. David should still be in there sweeping up, he could serve you boys some food if you want."

"Okay, Daddy. See you in a minute." Jack Jr. toke his dog with him inside the restaurant, as Jack just stood outside his car, as he let out a sigh.

"Crickett...I thought that you were gonna be MY one and only. Why did you have to cheat on me and just...do this?" He talked to himself.

"Oh hiya, Jack." A familiar clown walked to Jack, handing him a tissue.

"Hey, Ronald."

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"No. My wife just cheated on me." Jack blew his nose, sobbing.

Ronald patted Jack and put his arm around him. "It's okay, Jackster. You'll find better."

"I know...I just had to tell Jack Jr. the sad news."

"How did he take it?"

"He did alright...I mean, what kid ISN'T sad that Mommy's not gonna be there anymore?"

"Good point. I'm sorry, buddy."

"Meh...it's alright. I just...just need some alone time."

"Want me to take Jr. to the McDonald's playland?"

"Nah, h-he's good. David's probably giving him a kid's meal and giving Choco-Chip some dog food."

"You keep dog food in your restaurant?"

"Yeah, just in case if Jr. wants to bring Choco-Chip along."

"Nice idea."

"Thanks, I-"

"Jack! What's up?" The Burger King came up to the duo.

"Nothin', B.K., just having a bad night."

"Want to talk about it?" B.K. asked.

Ronald had a worried expression on his face, as he slid his finger across his neck.

"Oh, okay." B.K. answered.

"So, Ronald...how's your daughter?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Wendy? Eh, she's doing okay. Been helping her with second grade math. She's great at science. She learned all about butterflies and all of that good stuff."

"That's nice. Jack Jr.'s learnin' all that too."

"So...how did you find out about YOUR wife uh..."slurping someone else's milkshake"? I-If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no. Not bothering me one bit," A single tear fell from Jack's eye. "I saw one of my former employees come out of my bathroom, and my wife kinda...heavily implied that..."it" happened."

"Oh my God! That's so sad." Ronald cried. "I HATED it when that waitress from Sonic married me, then cheated on me."

"Yeah...kinda hurts like a bitch." Jack looked at the clown.

"So, any of y'all want burgers from Burger King?" BK asked, trying to cheer Jack up.

"Nope. When I'm sad, LAST thing I need is to eat from someone ELSE'S restaurant." Jack wiped the tear from his eye, getting out a tissue.

"Wow, he's sad alright." Ronald texted on his cell phone to BK.

"And being a total dick now." BK replied to the text.

"How?" Ronald messaged back.

"Just saying that."

"Good point. But, c'mon, give him a break. His wife cheated on him. They were married for ten years, you'd be sad of the Burger Queen cheated on you, right?"

"Actually, she did."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You didn't mention it."

"Meh, that's how I roll. I just make burgers and sell them to people. I don't really socialize myself with those little details."

"LITTLE?! You call CHEATING LITTLE?!"

"Yeah. I KNEW she was cheating after she went to Dominoes and later came to tell me the "fun time" that she had with The Noid."

"That's f***ed up, man."

"I know it is."

"What should I say to Jack now?"

"I dunno. I'm half asleep to be honest."

"Me too."

"You totally should freaking talk about Big Macs to him just for convo."

"I might. But you know Jack, he kinda doesn't like talking about other's restaurants without giving them "tips" for their place. Kinda gets annoying sometimes, y'know?"

"Yeah."

"Uh...you know that I can read over your shoulder, right, Ron?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Ronald hid his phone, as he bared a nervous smile.

Burger King passed out, as he fell asleep on the ground.

"You don't like my tips?" Jack asked.

"Meh, I do. But it gets annoying after a while. Like, sometimes you're all like "Jack In The Box has fries better than McDonald's". That gets irritating sometimes. But, I know that you don't mean ANYTHING mean by that." Ronald nervously chuckled.

"Meh. Whatever." Jack looked back to his restaurant. "I still have better fries than your place though."

Ronald put his arm around Jack. "So...you gonna look for a new one, bud?"

"I dunno. I might, but, I'm just gonna let nature do it's thing...because, I DON'T want to rush anything so I avoid getting a repeat of Crickett."

"Good for you." Ronald commented and yawned. "Well, how long you staying up? I'm getting tired."

"If you want, you can go to bed right now. I'm gonna be up for at-least another hour."

"No trouble, man. Hey, you want me to hook you up with someone? I mean, since we're friends and all and that's what friends are for."

"No thanks. But thanks, Ronnie. That's a very nice offer."

"You sure? I've got a sister that works at-"

"Nope, I'm good for now. Maybe soon? I don't know..."

"Oh, I get it. Okay, you want some alone time."

"Bingo."

"Okay. Just remember, buddy: if you need anything, I'm here. Everyone else is rooting for ya. If the Colonel were here, I bet that he'd say that exact darn-tootin' thing."

Jack smiled.

"Okay, bucko. Y'know my number. If you need anything, call me." Ronald got in his big red shoe car and drove away.

Jack yawned, as he walked inside Jack in the Box and saw his son and dog eating. "Hey, Jack Jr. Yummy food?"

"Yeah, daddy. VERY yummy. David's really nice, he even gave me a milkshake and Choco-chip a dog treat."

"That's good." Jack yawned. "Okay, c'mon. It's bedtime."

"Awww, daddy. Do we HAVE to?" Jack Jr. yawned. "I'm not even that sleepy."

"C'mon, son. I'll make your a little bed in the backseat of the car."

"Okay."

THE NEXT DAY...

Jack laid in the passenger's seat, as he woke up with a yawn. "Wake up, Jack Jr., time to go to work."

Jack Jr. woke up with a yawn as well. "Morning already?"

"Yeah, c'mon, son. I'll let ya take orders to the tables, how about that?"

"Okay. But what about Choco-chip?"

"Take him with you. Just make sure he doesn't eat the orders." They shared a giggle.

"I just LOVE Saturdays, daddy."

"I do too because-"

Jack was interrupted by a metal pod crashing onto the ground.

"What the he-"

The metal pod's door opened, as The Noid popped out, laughing maniacally.

"Go away, Noid. You're a-NOID-ing!" Jack shooed The Noid away.

"I WANT PIZZA!"

"Well, we don't HAVE any Jack's pizza. We NEVER made Jack's pizza. So, go away."

"Okay! I'm going to Midget Caesars!" The Noid let out an annoying laugh, then ran away at high speed.

"Well...THIS day oughta be interesting..." Jack thought to himself.


End file.
